


Package Deal

by OIKAWAHAJIME13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Family Fluff, M/M, Makki is a nanny, Olympics, Romance, Single Dad Oikawa, argentina oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIKAWAHAJIME13/pseuds/OIKAWAHAJIME13
Summary: Catalina Oikawa has never called him anything but Iwa-chan (just like her father) but does that make him an uncle or a dad?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 23
Kudos: 181





	Package Deal

The muted beeping sounds fill the background as Hajime walks quickly down the hospital corridor. His flight landed 45 minutes ago, he currently has zero changes of clothes with him but when Tooru told him it was time, he ran out of class, booked a ticket and was on a plane within 3 hours. Today was the day his best friend was going to become a dad. 

Pausing outside the door, Hajime peeks in to see his friend sitting in a rocking chair, newborn baby resting gently on his chest. Both Oikawa’s have their eyes closed, not noticing Hajime standing in the doorway. He pulls out his phone to take a quick snapshot to send to the Seijoh chat later. He watches Tooru rub a hand up and down the baby’s blanket covered back and a sense of pride swells within him. He is so proud of the man Oikawa Tooru has become. 

_ Nearly one year ago… _

_ “I’m going to be a dad,” Oikawa announced clicking his beer glass against Hanamakki’s. The four friends were out celebrating Oikawa’s grand homecoming. Only Takeru’s high school graduation had coaxed him back to his homeland. The newly minted Argentine citizen had asked the boys to go out without and proceeded to drop a bombshell.  _

_ “But you’re gay?” Issei asks, looking befuddled at the thought of Oikawa knocking someone up.  _

_ Laughing, Tooru responds, “I’m using a surrogate. I’ll be doing it alone but I want this. I want this so badly that my soul aches. I want to be a dad.”  _

_ They all know that he’ll be a great dad but… _

_ “How are you going to maintain your pro athlete status while being a dad to a young child? Both are huge time commitments,” Iwaizumi, ever the logical one, interjects.  _

_ Oikawa swirls the alcohol around in his glass, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Iwaizumi knows that there will be no changing Oikawa’s mind but he would like to hear the plan. It’s Oikawa--there’s always a plan with this man.  _

_ “I’m going to hire a nanny to take care of the baby while I’m at practice and away at games for those first few years. International travel will be difficult while my child is young but once they are older, I fully expect them to come with me. I don’t need a spouse to do this, Hajime. I don’t want to wait for a husband to have kids and if I wait until I’ve retired, I will have missed out on so many possible opportunities,” replies Oikawa.  _

_ Makki holds out his hand to Oikawa, “Hello, my name is Hanamaki Takahiro and I would like to apply to be the nanny. I have no references whatsoever and am probably going to spoil them to death but I will be there, Tooru. Anytime. All you have to do is ask.”  _

_ Tears fill Oikawa’s eyes as he throws his arms around Makki. Issei joins the hug too, saying, “If he goes, I go too. It’s a two for one special. Two terrible nannies for the price of one.  _

_ Later that evening, after seeing Makki and Issei to their trainstop, Oikawa and Iwaizumi make their way down the familiar streets of Miyagi. It’s quieter here, no bustling tourists, no honking, just Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking side by side.  _

_ Iwaizumi breaks the silence first, “You’re really doing this?” _

_ “Yeah, Hajime, I’ve already paid the surrogacy agency. I’m a wealthy athlete so they weren’t about to turn me down. I’ve done my part, met the surrogate and now I’m just waiting to hear that there is a pregnancy.”  _

_ Nodding, Iwaizumi thinks of all of the implications for Oikawa doing this alone but only one is really bothering him.  _

_ “What if you meet someone that you want to marry?”  _

_ That causes Oikawa to stop in his tracks. He looks Iwaizumi dead in the eye as he says, “I’m about to become a package deal, Hajime. Any person that loves me will have to love my son or daughter in return and earn our trust and our love. If I end up single for the rest of my life, at least I won’t miss out on being a dad.”  _

_ They move forward in silence, neither knowing what to say. At 25 years old, Oikawa is about to become the first parent of the group. And Iwaizumi’s not quite sure how to feel about this. Could he be a parent at this age? The answer is no. No, he could not nor would he ever want to be a parent at this age. This is the first time either one of them has deviated from the path of being the best in their fields--Oikawa with volleyball and Iwaizumi with athletic training. He wonders where they go from here. But he knows one thing for sure.  _

_ “Tooru,” he calls out, just as Oikawa is about to turn onto the street leading to his parents’ house.  _

_ Oikawa turns and looks at him curiously.  _

_ “You’re going to be the best dad.” _

Hajime pushes the door open, clutching the tiny bear he’d gotten from the gift shop in his right hand. Tooru opens a sleepy eye and smiles at him. 

“Safe flight?” 

“Are you seriously asking me how my flight was right now? Let me see her!” 

Hajime sits on the edge of the unused hospital bed and peers at the infant, head full of dark brown hair, already almost identical to Tooru’s. 

Tooru has always had the best hands but Iwaizumi watches in amazement as he nimbly swaddles the baby in the soft blanket and holds her out for Hajime to hold. Nervous fingers twitch. 

Tooru laughs quietly, “You aren’t going to drop her, Hajime. You aren’t that bad with babies.” 

“Shut up, Crappykawa.” 

“Oh, are you already censoring yourself for the sake of my daughter? How cute.” 

Hajime reaches his arms out and Tooru gently places her into his friend’s arms. Hajime counts 10 tiny fingers trying to reach out from the confines of the swaddle. Tears fill his eyes as he stares at this life changing miracle. 

“She’s perfect, Tooru. You are a very lucky man. What’s her name?” 

Tooru sits on the bed next to Hajime, brushing his finger over the soft curls sticking out from underneath the baby bonnet, “Catalina Isella Oikawa.” 

“Catalina Isella Oikawa, you have the absolute best father a baby could ever get,” Iwaizumi whispers, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead. 

“Mi corazon, you also have the three best uncles a girl could ask for. Tios Makki and Issei will be here in the next few days and your Iwa-chan couldn’t even bother to stop and take a shower so don’t let his stinkiness ruin our first day together,” Tooru says, ducking the elbow Hajime threw his way. 

He passes Catalina back to her father who instantly wraps her close, chin resting lightly on her head. And Hajime suddenly feels like he’s intruding on an intimate moment. 

“Hey,” he nudges Tooru gently, “I’m going to head back to your place to shower, grab a nap and get something to eat. Is there anything I can get you?” 

“No gracias, I have my bag and hopefully by this time tomorrow, we will be on our way home.” 

Tooru throws Hajime his car keys, “Remember how to get there?” 

“I’ll figure it out. Call if you need anything, okay?”

Tooru nods absently, attention already captured by his daughter. And for the first time since Tooru announced his impending parenthood, Hajime feels a pang in his heart that it isn’t him getting to celebrate the birth of Tooru’s daughter. Pausing in the doorway, he calls out, “Fatherhood looks good on you, Tooru.” 

________

Question: How many Seijoh men does it take to clean out a blowout diaper? 

Answer: 3 in Argentina and one facetiming in from Japan.

Makki and Issei move in with Oikawa about a week after Catalina’s birth, two days before Iwaizumi has to head back to California to finish his thesis. He was about 4 weeks away from graduation at this point and has accepted a position back in Japan. 

It’s currently 3 am in Tokyo but the other three have no regard for anyone’s time, especially with a newborn in the house. Catalina has not been an easy baby. She’s colicky, sleeps terrible hours and cries all the time. Hajime teases Tooru that this is karma for him being such a pain in the ass growing up, but when Oikawa bursts into tears and launches into a ridiculous explanation about how he is a terrible father and how he’s going to scar Cata for life. 

“Tooru, there aren’t takebacks with this.” 

“I know that,” Tooru snaps, exhaustion clear in his face, “I don't want a lecture, Iwaizumi, I just want someone to listen to me bitch for a minute. Can you do that or do I need to call someone else?”

Being called Iwaizumi never feels good but he knows that this is a reaction from lack of sleep and stress about the upcoming season. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Whine away, I’m all ears.” 

_____

Catalina is adored by anyone who meets her including the Japanese National Team. Iwaizumi manages to snag a two year old Cata from Tooru’s mother before one of the Argentina volleyball games and treats her to an ice cream in the cafe just outside the gym. Cata is rocking a baby Oikawa #13 jersey and a pair of curly pigtails. She’s sitting next to him chatting away about something that he has absolutely no hope of understanding due her words being a mixture of English, Spanish and Japanese. 

His commitment to working with the Japanese National team means that he hasn’t gotten to spend as much time in Argentina as he would like but thankfully Makki has kept him in the loop with daily pictures and video calls. Makki took to being a nanny as easily as Tooru took to being a father. They are a great parenting duo, so naturally Makki came back to Japan with Tooru for the Tokyo Olympics. Tooru had been chosen as the starting setter for the Argentina team last fall which set them on a professional collision path during the knockout rounds. If Argentina won this afternoon then they would play Japan tomorrow. 

“Iwa-chan, who they?” Catalina asks, pointing to a very suspicious looking duo who were sneaking peeks at them from around the corner. 

Rolling his eyes at the duo’s ridiculousness, Hajime motions for them to come over. 

“Hinata, Kageyama, are you here to watch the game?” he asks as the pair slinks over to them. 

“Is this your daughter?” Hinata asks, confused because their trainer has never mentioned having a child before. 

He chuckles softly, ignoring the pang in heart, “No, this is Catalina Oikawa, Tooru’s daughter, I get to hang out with her for a bit today. Catalina, these are some of my friends-Shoyo and Tobio.” 

Catalina smiles at Shoyo and glares at Tobio, whispering, “I no like him.”

This sets off Hinata who cackles and elbows Kageyama in the ribs, “What is it about you that makes an Oikawa hate you instantly?” 

“Shut up, Hinata.” 

“My papi say shut up is bad word,” Catalina states in such an Oikawa way that the three men stare at her before breaking into laughter. 

“I love you so much, my Cata,” Hajime says, pulling her out of her seat and hugging her close. Hinata’s watching him with that knowing look that Hajime is going to regret later but for now, he gets to spend time with his Cata and he’s not going to let Thing 1 and Thing 2 ruin it. 

He stands up, lifting Catalina into his arms, “Well gentlemen, I think it’s almost time for warmups to start so you better go find some seats. And please don’t let him see you. He’ll be miserable to deal with tomorrow if he knows that you were here watching him today.”

“Iwa-chan, where your 13?” Catalina asks, poking at black Team Japan jacket. These Oikawas can be such a demanding crew. 

Hajime whispers in her ear, “I can’t show my #13 jersey until right before the game, Cata. It’s a surprise for your papi.” 

Her copper eyes, a shade darker than her father’s, light up, “I like surprises.” 

“Me too,” he returns, giving her a wink and a kiss on the cheek. 

And the look on Tooru’s face as when he spots Hajime in the audience wearing a light blue Argentina #13 jersey while holding Catalina on his shoulders is so worth it. 

_____

Argentina had won. 

If he’s being honest with himself, there was never a doubt in his mind that Argentina was going to win. Team Japan had taken the second set but once Oikawa got pissed off at a setter dump from Kageyama, there was no coming back. At the last point to Argentina, Hajime had wanted to launch himself at Tooru to celebrate together. 

But they weren’t together as anything other than friends. The tension between them has only increased as they’ve aged and Hajime needs to do something about this feeling. 

So he is currently waiting just outside the Argentina locker room waiting to pounce but Tooru isn’t coming out. Every other member of the team and coaching staff is long gone so Hajime doesn’t feel bad when he pushes the door open, letting himself into the locker room. And there’s Tooru, half dressed, sitting on a bench, head in his hands. The creak of the door catches his attention and he looks up as Hajime pushes into the room, closing the door gently behind him. 

“Iwa-chan?” 

“Shittykawa.”

The familiar nickname brings a small smile to his lips which is chased away by a frown. 

Hajime sits on the bench next to Tooru, nudging him with his thigh, “You just beat Japan. I thought you’d be taking every opportunity to rub it in my face.”

Tooru smirks, looking up at him beneath hooded eyes, “I may have beaten Japan in volleyball today but this country still has something that I so desperately want.”

It’s the closest they’ve ever come to actually confessing. Hajime’s always known about Tooru’s feelings for him just as Tooru’s known about his, but long distance is hard. Throw in a child and long distance is near impossible. Hajime knows that Tooru will wait for him but how much longer can he deny them this?

His hand comes up to run his fingers across Tooru’s cheek. The other man leans into his touch, brushing a kiss across Hajime’s fingers. 

Tooru pulls Hajime’s hand into his own, linking their fingers together, “I’m a package deal, Hajime. I’m a package deal that has built a life in Argentina and I’m not coming back to Japan. Are you ready for that? Are you ready to be a dad? To move to another country?”

Pause.

Is he ready to do this? To give up this dream for love? He loves Tooru and he loves Catalina but he also loves being an AT for Japan. 

Tooru’s already giving him that knowing look and he hates it. 

“It’s okay, Hajime. We’ll keep living our lives and accomplishing our dreams. One day.” 

“Tooru, I-“ 

A finger presses against his lips, “No apologies, Hajime. No regrets. No dream left unaccomplished.”

“Gods, I love you,” Hajime whispers, pulling Tooru into a hug. 

“I love you too, Hajime. Always have. Always will. And I’m asking a lot of you so take your time.”

A few days later, the silver medal stashed away in a carry-on bag, Tooru, Catalina and crew head back to Argentina and Hajime is once again left alone to chase his dreams. 

It’s quiet. 

And lonely. 

———

Two years later, Hajime is taking an extended month-long vacation in San Juan with the Oikawa’s. 

He’s currently sitting at a pink table being served tea and cookies while wearing a crown and being surrounded by dolls and stuffed animals. Tooru is at practice so Hajime volunteered to play with Cata this afternoon. 

“Iwa-chan?” 

“Yes?”

“I gots a question for you.”

He motions for her to continue.

“Are you my tio?” She asks quietly. 

He’s confused by the question. She’s never specifically called him tío like she does with Makki and Issei. 

“I’m your Iwa-chan,” he says because that’s all she’s ever called him. 

“But is an Iwa-chan a tio or a daddy?” 

Breath hitching in his throat, he has no answer so he asks, “What would you like me to be-a tio or a daddy?” 

She stares at him with those copper eyes, curls swirling around her head as she ponders the question with all her 4 year old wisdom. Catalina climbs up into his lap, placing her cheek against his as she whispers in his ear, “Papi is really happy anytime you visit and you’re fun to play with. I think I want you to be my daddy.” 

“Oh my sweet Cata, I’d love nothing more.”

——

He’s sent Catalina to her abuela’s house next door for the evening so that he can have this conversation with Tooru alone. Like clockwork, the front door opens at 5:25pm, Tooru calling out, “Mi amor, I’m home!”

“Welcome home.” 

Tooru hadn’t noticed Hajime leaning against the living room entrance and blushes slightly when he realizes how his words could have been interpreted. 

“Hi Iwa-chan, where’s Cata?”’

“Next door with abuela.” 

Confused, Tooru turns to walk back out the door, “I’ll just go get her-“ 

Hajime grabs his hand, “I’m ready, Tooru.” 

The hope that springs into Tooru’s eyes is enough to give him the courage to continue talking, “I want to date you, to kiss you, to come home to you every night, I want to marry you and I want to be Catalina’s dad.”

“Hajime-“ 

“You and Cata are a package deal and I want the whole thing. I’ll move here,-“ 

His ramblings are cut off by Tooru’s lips on his. And they’re kissing for the first time. They’ve come close before but it was always an unspoken rule that there weren’t going to be any kisses until it was real. 

“Hajime, I love you so much,” Tooru whispers, lips brushing together as he holds Hajime close. 

“Tooru, I love you and I love Catalina so much and when she asked me to be her daddy today…” 

“She what?” 

“Don’t worry about it right now. I want some more kisses before Catalina comes back.”

——

5 months later, Hajime officially moves into the Oikawa household as Oikawa Hajime, husband to Tooru and officially adopted father to Oikawa Catalina. 

It may have taken longer than either one of them liked but their happily ever after starts today. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Comments and kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
